Un journal, une potion, une gifle, et de l'amour
by leyya09
Summary: Un journal, une potion, une gifle, un ligoté et de l'amour… temps des maraudeurs. One-shot SBRL JPLE


**Donc voici un petit one-shot tout mignon, lol, écrit grâce aux règles de Tite-livi (après l'histoire), j'espère que ça va vous plaire et excusez pour les fautes éventuelles...**

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, c'est même fort dommage...XD**

* * *

_**Un journal, une potion, une gifle, un ligoté et de l'amour…**_

-James !! s'écrièrent en même temps Sirius et Remus

-Mais c'était pour montrer mes supers abdos à Lily…répondit le concerné

-Tu n'est qu'un imbécile ! déclara Sirius

-Un crétin ! renchérit Remus

-Un abruti !

-Un idiot !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter qui n'avait pas tout suivi

-Cet imbécile a posé torse nu pour Sorcière Hebdo !! expliqua Sirius.

-Nan ??

-Si , soi disant pour impressionner Lily, continua le brun, mais depuis qu'elle a vu la photo elle a décidé de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole…

-Mais tu peux pas comprendre toi Sirius tu n'as jamais été amoureux !! répliqua James

Un petit blanc passa entre la question de James et la réponse de Sirius, petit blanc qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si on ne s'appelait pas James et si on n'était pas le meilleur ami de le-dit Sirius…

-C'est vrai répondit Sirius

Mais il vit bien que James avait saisi le blanc et il comprit que son secret venait d'être découvert…Remus qui pensait avoir assez réprimandé James pour la journée déclara :

-Bon j'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon ! Moi j'y vais j'ai rendez-vous.

Et sur ces mots il quitta la salle commune, Peter le suivit peu après pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque et Sirius fut entraîné de force par James dans leur dortoir pour parler de choses très importantes selon le dernier…en gros il était dans la m.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda Sirius avec des yeux de parfait innocent

-T-U E-S A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X !! répondit James

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je te connais Sirius ! Alors c'est qui ?? interrogea le brun à lunettes les yeux pétillants d'impatience

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-C'est pas une raison

-Bien sûr que si !

Sirius s'enferma dans un long silence

-Mais euh… dis !! s'énerva James

Pour toute réponse Sirius lui tira la langue

-Bon alors je vais deviner tout seul

Il se gratta la tête et demanda :

-Fille ou garçon ?

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas

-Allez dis-moi ça au moins…

-Grmf garçon… avoua Sirius

-Alors je sais !!

-…

-C'est Remus. S'exclama James

-Comment tu sais ?? Enfin je veux dire euh…

-J'en étais sûr jubila James, je suis trop perspicace !!

Sirius ne répliqua rien et attendit que James finisse son éloge de lui-même…

-Bah qu'est-ce t'attends ? demanda le soi-disant perspicace

-Je te signale juste au passage qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un !

-Depuis quand Rogue te fait peur ?

Et oui vous avez bien entendu, Remus sortait avec Rogue en effet celui-ci s'était lavé les cheveux et avait commencé à faire attention à sa personne, tout en faisant une cour assidue à Remus qui avait fini par accepter quand il avait compris que Rogue n'était pas un futur mangemort.

Mais revenons à nos deux bruns, James était en train de mettre au point des tas et des tas (et des tas) de plans tous les plus loufoques et irréalisables pour mettre Remus avec Sirius.

-Et si tu sortais avec une fille ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose , je sors déjà avec des filles

-Ouais enfin tu couches serait le mot le plus exact…Non ce que je veux dire, continua James, c'est que ce soit sérieux !

-Et en quoi ce serait sérieux si c'est pour rendre jaloux Remus ? répliqua Sirius

-J'ai une idée !!

-Je redoute le pire…

James ne releva pas la remarque et expliqua :

-Si tu sors avec Lily, Remus se doutera bien que c'est sérieux sinon t'oserais jamais !

Puis après un petit moment il ajouta avec un regard de tueur :

-N'est-ce pas ?!

-Bien sûr, mais il y a juste un petit problème dans ton plan. Déclara Sirius

-Ah oui et quel est le problème dans mon génialissime plan ?

-Comment je vais faire pour sortir avec ta tigresse enragée ?

James fronça les sourcils au « tigresse enragée » mais répondit :

-Je suis sûr que si on lui explique calmement, elle se montrera très compréhensible.

Et il rajouta :

-Je paris trois tablettes de chocolats !!

Et sur ces mots il sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune suivi par un Sirius pas du tout convaincu, ils trouvèrent Lily dans un couloir du quatrième étage

-Eh Lily ! l'apostropha James, on a besoin de tes services

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi ! commença à s'énerver Lily

-Non mais attends cette fois je ne vais pas t'embêter c'est pour la bonne cause.

Lily poussa un gros soupir et écouta James lui expliquait son plan, à la fin elle explosa :

-Non mais tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça !! Pour que tout le monde me prenne pour une de ces p qui sortent avec Sirius !! Vous pouvez régler vos histoires de cœurs comme des grands ! Sirius tu peux pas tout simplement dire à Remus que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit lorsque Sirius l'embrassa, il venait d'apercevoir Remus qui arrivait et n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il entende la fin de la phrase.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se prit la baffe du siècle et Lily partit en hurlant qu'ils étaient tous que des s de la pire espèce et plein d'autres injures que je ne retransmettrait pas ici pour épargner vos pures petits cerveaux (on y croit… XD).

Remus qui n'avait vu que la baffe demanda ce qui se passait, James vif comme l'éclair inventa une excuse avec des soi-disant sapins de noël…et Sirius lui rappela qu'il lui devait trois tablettes de chocolat…

Après plein d'autres idées de plan aussi foireux les uns que les autres James eut une illumination :

-Tu n'as qu'à échanger de corps avec Rogue !

-Non mais ça va pas !!

-Mais réfléchis tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux avec Remus !!

Hum, « tout ce que tu veux » résonnait dans la tête de Sirius et à mon avis il n'avait pas les mêmes idées concernant le « ce que tu veux » que James… Et c'est d'ailleurs ces pensées, que vous avez sûrement compris plus que perverses, qui le firent accepter…

-Et comment tu vas accomplir ça ?

-Eh bien, répondit James, j'ai trouvé une potion qui permettait l'échange de corps et je précise bien, l'échange de corps et non pas d'esprits, ce qui induit que c'est plus douloureux…

-Génial !! Tu savais toujours pas que j'étais maso, répliqua Sirius avec une…grande…joie.

Trois jours plus tard la potion était prête, il ne restait plus qu'à attraper Rogue et à l'attacher et lui faire boire de force la potion…de la rigolade en somme !!

James et Sirius ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réagir et l'assommèrent alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans un couloir.

Une fois fait, ils l'attachèrent et lui firent boire la potion en même temps que Sirius. L'effet fut immédiat le corps attaché était maintenant celui de Sirius…

-Beurk, ça me dégoûte d'être dans son corps, déclara Sirius.

-Bon maintenant il faut que je t'explique : tu as une heure et après tu retrouveras ton corps.

-Et ben c'est parti !! annonça Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et chercha Remus, seulement Remus était introuvable, pourtant il avait cherché partout dans la bibliothèque, sous son arbre préféré, dans la salle commune…

Il était à bout d'idées et trois quarts d'heure étaient déjà passés, heureusement la chance était avec lui et il croisa Remus dans un couloir.

-Ah Remus, je te cherchais !

-Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus se voir pendant un moment à cause de ce qui était arrivé. Répondit Remus sur un ton froid.

Ce qui était arrivé, Sirius ne voyait du tout de quoi il voulait parler, Remus ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

-Attends Remus, je veux te parler…

-Severus, j'ai pas envie qu'on parle !

Le ton était dur et Sirius se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de continuer à parler à un Remus en colère…Mais bon il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Seulement plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Remus était en colère… finalement il ne resta plus qu'une minute que Sirius décida de mettre à profit…en embrassant Remus.

Remus le repoussa et dit :

-T'es pas Severus !

Ce fut le moment où le corps de Sirius revint vers son vrai propriétaire, devant Remus se trouvait maintenant l'aîné des Black.

-Comment t'as deviné ? demanda le brun

-Severus a très bien compris qu'on allait peut-être rompre donc il aurait attendu que je réfléchisse, ensuite quand il voit que je suis en colère il s'éloigne et puis il embrasse pas comme ça expliqua Remus.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Imbécile répliqua Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Si tu vas rompre avec Rogue, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? dit Sirius

-D'abord j'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais rompre ou pas et ensuite je vois pas pourquoi je sortirais avec toi.

-Donc c'est d'accord !!

-Mais..

-Et c'est quoi ce qui est arrivé ?

Remus se renfrogna et répondit :

-Il a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre…

-Qui ? demanda Sirius

-Il a pas voulu me dire…

Sirius avait décidé qu'il allait passer un sacré savon à Rogue pour avoir rendu triste son Remus, et puis après Remus romprait avec Rogue et il sortirait avec lui et tout serait parfait…

Et c'est en effet ce qui se passa lorsque Remus apprit que la personne que Rogue avait embrassé était Lucius leur pire ennemi…

Sirius était aux anges, il pouvait rester avec Remus tout le temps qu'il voulait sans que quelqu'un vienne les déranger, le seul petit problème c'était James et Lily.

Ils arrêtaient pas de se disputer et ça l'énervait au plus au point que Lily ne comprenne pas que James était quelqu'un de bien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son petit sourire en coin lors d'une dispute avec le-dit James et que Remus lui explique que Lily lui avait avoué qu'elle adorait ses disputes avec James…

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!! rewiews please!! Et voici les règles que j'avais à suivre:**

**1) Lily/Sirius ou Lily/Remus**

**2)Un pari, de la magie**

**3)Severus s'est enfin lavé les cheveux**

**4)Sirius et Severus échange de corps**

**5)James pose pour Sorcière Hebdo**


End file.
